Pistas
by Krystalex
Summary: Necesitaba tener la cabeza fría antes de salir a buscarla, recordando la conexión entre las víctimas y el arte robado… ella tenía que ser la responsable por la aparición de esos seres que acababan con Paris. Chat Noir busca detener a la famosa ladrona de arte Ladybug.
1. Situación

Siendo casi las siete de la tarde, en detective Adrien sólo podía limitarse a observar con idos sordos a su jefe. Enojado y frustrado, era la quinta vez en la semana que había tratado de detener al villano de una forma creativa, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su jefe le recordó:

-No podemos atar a las personas y colgarlas boca abajo-

Adrien, quien había tomado por divertido el comentario, recordó que no sólo se trataba de personas comunes y corrientes. La situación en Paris, era más extraña de lo habitual, habían comenzado a aparecer extraños seres, destruían todo a su paso; afortunadamente el laboratorio del departamento y con la ayuda de los detectives habían descubierto un patrón de ataque que involucraba a los civiles de París.

El patrón comenzaba cuando un habitante de la ciudad poseía sentimientos negativos, tanto de ira como de tristeza, que lo llevaban a convertirse en una exteriorización de su mal; era lo único que habían descubierto más allá del patrón de conducta, era que existía algo dentro de los cuerpos de las víctimas que los hacia cambiar y comportarse de esa forma.

Desgraciadamente no podían regresarlos a la normalidad por completo, se les administraba tranquilizantes para calmarlos y regresarles su forma humana, pero al momento de despertar del trance ellos volvían a convertirse en esos extraños seres.

Aún no había una cura. Ya eran 5 los sujetos que se encontraban en una zona restringida por agentes especiales y doctores quienes mantenían resguardados a los atacantes. Los daños causados en la ciudad de Paris se estaban convirtiendo en cifras millonarias, y estaban causando estragos en el cuerpo de Adrien, ya que al ser el único que sí los podía detener, se había llevado grandes heridas y lesiones en el cuerpo, por su forma al moverse se podía notar el dolor en sus gestos.

-Te he dicho, que no son personas comunes, ellos están enfermos, están destruyendo la ciudad y tú me pides que deje de atraparlos?-

-No te estoy pidiendo eso, el departamento no puede ser parte de esos actos-

-Sé que es importante mantener la imagen del departamento, pero no podemos mentir, hay un caos afuera, esos monstruos no están jugando, hay vidas en riesgo-

-Lo sé Adrien, pero estoy atado de manos, las órdenes vienen de arriba y por otra parte te necesito en un lugar diferente en esta ocasión- Su jefe, saco un expediente delgado, un folder de color blanco y extendió los documentos que contenía.

-Dentro de 2 semanas será el festival de la moda, como sabes cada año se realiza en esta ciudad y necesitamos personal que cubra la seguridad de un grupo de personas, es por eso que te he llamado a ti, tienes que hacerlo.

-Espera, simplemente no entiendo… No, no puedo hacer esto, la ciudad está en peligro y no puedo simplemente estar cuidando personas, el departamento me necesita, tú me necesitas- Adrien se encontraba sumamente enojado, no podía simplemente abandonar su puesto, él sabía que era de más ayuda en la fuerza que siendo la niñera de… ¿que quién?

-Adrien, te entiendo, como tu jefe y tu amigo, te pido que me escuches, la situación en Paris es crítica y de este evento depende la forma de cubrir la deuda causada por esos individuos-

-Ya veo, claro, es otra forma de regresar a Paris a la normalidad, pero es ilógico, ¿por qué me llamas a mí?, tenemos más detectives y policías que no están implicados en este asunto más que yo – Adrien señalo con un gesto al resto de las oficinas que se encontrabas tras él.

\- Ahora, quiero hablarte como tu amigo.-

\- Pero-

\- La forma en la que estas llevando estos casos es delicada, estas atrapando a los criminales tu solo-

-Porque soy el único que puede detenerlos-

-Eso no es verdad, lo que no quieres es trabajar en equipo, te haces cargo tu sólo, no dejas que el resto del departamento se involucre-

-Eso es porque ninguno de ellos consigue atraparlos-

Por extraño que pareciera, todo era cierto, Adrien tenía una increíble facultad de rastrear a los criminales y un extraordinario talento para la pelea, también sabía que el resto del departamento era capaz de detenerlo en equipo, pero no podía dejar que el resto de sus compañeros se enfrentarán a esos criminales, todos ellos tenían familias, hogares y por quienes vivir, eso le traía recuerdos de su infancia, pero él, estaba sólo, si llegará a pasarle algo no habría nadie a quien lastimar, el único con quien contaba era con su compañero de departamento Nino, pero más allá de eso, no había nadie.

-Adrien, por favor, está podría ser una oportunidad para ti, de recuperar tu salud, en el estado en que estas, puede que no sobrevivas a otro ataque-

Adrien se había quedado sin palabras, por muy bien que supiera sobrellevar las heridas y los golpes, no había logrado engañar a su jefe. Adrien bajo la visto y vio detenidamente su mano, la llevaba ligeramente vendada y se alcanzaban a notar pequeños moretones.

-Tengo la confianza en que pronto el departamento encontrará una cura para los criminales – Termino su jefe de decir.

Una idea brillante atravesó la mente de Adrien, su Jefe tenía razón, esta era una oportunidad, el evento comenzaría en 2 semanas, significaba que no tenía por qué involucrar al departamento, esto le daba la oportunidad de llevar el caso a su modo. Con una enorme sonrisa se apresuró a tomar el expediente

-Está bien, lo acepto, estoy dentro, ya no tienes que convencerme más.- Inmediatamente se giró hacia la puerta y salió.

-Espera, Adrien- Su Jefe lo conocía bastante bien, él no podía tener al mejor detective sólo atrapando criminales, lo necesitaba también fuera, buscando el origen.

Ambos estaban satisfechos.

Adrien cruzó el departamento entero, llego hasta la cafetería, se sirvió una enorme taza de café, regreso a su escritorio y comenzó a leer el expediente Paris 2016

-¿Alya? ¿Sigues aquí? ¿Alya? - Marinette abría la puerta.

Después de dos años en el extranjero complementando sus estudios en moda y siguiendo la línea de sus diseños por el mundo, por fin regresaba a Paris, para lanzar su colección. Marinette sabía muy bien que el lugar más difícil para debutar sería en su propia ciudad, pero la moda no era lo único por lo que había regresado.

Alya se había marchado, hacía horas.

Entro a la sala y descanso por unos minutos, el vuelo la había agotado, eran cerca de las 10:00 de la mañana, el cielo era claro y fresco… desde el departamento de Alya se podía observar los museos, las tiendas, la torre… Cuando se dirigió a la cocina, se percató de una pequeña nota sobre la nevera.

Marinette, lamento no estar para recibirte, estaré ocupada durante el día, regreso con las compras, te quiere Alya. Posdata: Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, disfruta Paris

Tenía tantas cosas por hacer, ponerse al día con las noticias de Paris, era lo más importante, salvar a esas personas era su prioridad.

En una cafetería en el centro de Paris y a punto de terminar su tasa de café, Adrien, estudiaba al grupo de personas que debía cuidar, una de ellas, su ex compañera de la universidad, Chloe.

-Será un evento… presuntuoso.-dijo en voz baja-No me extraña, si Chloe está implicada, eso quiere decir que presiono a su padre para que el evento se realizará. Podría ser un solo capricho, pero…

Se escuchaba el sonido de una pequeña campana al abrirse la puerta, tras ella, entro una joven, de vestimenta hermosa.

-¿Marinette…? – Adrien no la había visto en años, se quedó impresionado. Un par de años, no habían borrado la impresión que Marinette dejo en Adrien.


	2. Equipo

_¡Hola chicos, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo!_

 _Una disculpa, en el capítulo anterior no aparecieron las separaciones en que estaba dividido el cap. Por lo que se pudo complicar mucho la lectura, pero ahora, ya está arreglado._

 **En el capítulo anterior**

Se escuchaba el sonido de una pequeña campana al abrirse la puerta, tras ella, entro una joven, de vestimenta hermosa.

-¿Marinette…? – Adrien no la había visto en años, se quedó impresionado. Un par de años, no habían borrado la impresión que Marinette dejó en Adrien.

 **Capítulo II**

 **Primera parte**

Había sido hace mucho tiempo, aún en los tiempos de la universidad. Ella tomaba algunas asignaturas conmigo, se sentaba justo detrás de mí y era la presidenta de la clase, una chica tímida y decidida al mismo tiempo con un gran talento. Me apoyo cuando todo ocurrió, podría decirse que le dolía verme triste y se esforzaba tanto por hacerme sentir bien y cuando vi el momento de apoyarla, no lo dude. El boleto ya estaba a su nombre. Siempre lamente no haberla tratado más… pero cuando me di cuenta de eso, ya era demasiado tarde.

Realmente se ve bien, se podría decir que tiene la apariencia de una diseñadora de modas, ¿Será una buena idea ir a hablar con ella?... ¿Por qué habría regresado?... El evento de la moda en Paris 2016, sería en dos semanas… ¡Eso es!

 **Segunda parte**

Alya se retocaba por última vez los labios frente al tocador, se removió un poco el cabello y observó detenidamente las marcas en su cuello, no podía decir que no lo había disfrutado, pero simplemente no era gracioso que le dejara esos "recuerdos" en su piel… pero trabajo es trabajo.

-Valla, no hay suficiente maquillaje para eso – Se limitó a decir, guardo su celular en la bolsa. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, movió un poco su cabello para darle volumen y sonrió.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el durmiente Nino, se dirigió hasta él, se agacho y le dio un pequeño beso…

-Buenos días dormilón- Decía Alya con una enorme sonrisa.

-zz… Buenos días dulce dulce Alya… …- Decía Nino mientras se giraba para seguir durmiendo.

-Si no estás listo en 10 minutos no iremos juntos a desayunar, además de que me he puesto muy linda para ti –

-Es cierto… hasta acá pude oler tu perfume – En ese momento Nino abrió los ojos, alcanzaba solo a ver la silueta borrosa de Alya… estiró su mano a la mesita de noche e inmediatamente se colocó los lentes, pudiendo ver la hermosa silueta de Alya…

-Estás hermosa… -Nino se quedó sin palabras, su fina ropa resaltaba estupendamente la silueta de Alya, su largo cabello casi rojo caía sobre su espalda y el frente de pecho… Toda de ella era fantástico; el grosor de sus labios, el largo de su cabello, la sensualidad de sus ojos, sus delicados dedos y su sonrisa…

Estaba perdiendo frente a ella, hacía un par de meses que todo comenzó entre ellos, una feliz coincidencia fuera del departamento de policía lo había llevado a perder la cabeza, ¿Quién podría decirle que esto no era el destino?

-Apresúrate que se nos hace tarde- Decía Alya entre risas al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con su cabello, volvió a acercarse a Nino y le dio un largo beso. –Tic toc tic toc…- Pronunciaba suavemente Alya.

-No sé qué has hecho conmigo – Nino se incorporaba de la cama mientras observaba todo el caos en el piso, primero se avergonzó pero después recordó lo grandioso de la noche y solo re río… -Creo que, iré a bañarme y nos vamos de inmediato – Y salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la regadera.

Alya sabía bien que cuando le decía eso, eran exactamente 17 min de espera… eso le daba tiempo, durante la madrugada no había encontrado nada; papeles de casos anteriores, mapas y algunas claves de seguridad a las que les había tomado fotografías, pero nada sobre las apariciones sobre los extraños seres… rápidamente abandono la habitación de Nino y se dirigió al resto del departamento.

La habitación de Aldrien tenía exactamente lo mismo, cientos de papeles de casos anteriores y crimines resueltos, con la fortuna de tener el expediente fotográfico de las victimas infectadas, -Marinette va a estar feliz con esto – susurró, inmediatamente saco su celular y capturo las evidencias. Alya coloco una USB dentro de la computadora, haciendo una copia de seguridad y salió de la habitación. Nadie sabría nunca que estuvo ahí.

Faltaban tres minutos, Alya se dirigió a la cocina y se quedó frente a la nevera, se había quedado vacía, eso le provocó gracia, el suyo estaba completamente igual, cerró la nevera y se quedó contemplando las notas que estaba sobre la nevera, "Comprar café" y "Pagar el teléfono", eso solo le dejo en claro que había un sentimiento creciendo dentro de ella, aunque su responsabilidad fuera otra.

Las grandes ventanas del departamento le daban la ventaja de ver absolutamente todo Paris, e incluso los desastres que habían ocasionado los infectados… eso la regreso al camino, Nino sólo es algo pasajero.

 **Tercera parte**

Marinette llevaba un par de minutos buscando algo en el menú, había extrañado tanto el aroma de los cafés y la infinidad de panesillos en los mostradores, no podía tardarse tanto, tenía que ser algo rápido, la misión no tardaría en comenzar.

-Un desayuno ligero, para llevar, por favor – Terminó de decirle al mesero.

Había repasado el plan cientos de veces, no podía fallar. Buscó el reloj sobre el establecimiento… 13:13 p.m., bajo la mirada y ahí estaban, sus ojos verdes sobre ella.

Él hizo un gesto con su mano, la saludaba.

Y ahí estaban todos sus sentimientos de nuevo, resplandecientes. Pensó que después de tanto años y adentrarse tanto en el trabajo, la harían olvidarse de él, obviamente no. Como una adolescente, sonrió de una manera exagerada y al igual que él, sacudió su mano.

¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? ¿Se dirige hacia acá?, Marinette se quedó helada, estaba feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, miro cada uno de sus movimientos y cada uno de sus gestos al acercarse, noto el dolor en su caminar… Él había cambiado tanto, su cabello dorado ahora era más corto pero seguían cayendo algunos mechones sobre su cara, su camisa blanca contrastaba tanto con su corbata negra y su pantalón negro que lo hacían ver tan elegante, llevaba una gabardina negra sobre uno de sus hombros, se notaba su reloj de manecillas y llevaba un sombrero negro que caía sensualmente sobre su cabeza… lo que más recordaba de él eran sus ojos y su sonrisa… Alya lo había mencionado en sus correos y en sus llamadas, pero Marinette siempre se había negado a saber de él, no quería.

-Hola Marinette, ¿puedo sentarme?-Decía Aldrien al acercarse a la mesa

-A-Adrien… h-hola… c-claro - Marinette se ruborizo completamente, paso su mano derecha sobre su corto cabello negro que caía a la altura de sus hombros, al ponerse nerviosa bajo la vista, se avergonzaba de su propia vergüenza.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, te ves bien – Sonreía Adrien.

-Gracias, quisiera decir lo mismo… - Sonrió delicadamente Marinette y señalo sobre su propia mejilla, haciéndole una indirecta a la cicatriz que tenía Aldrien en el rostro.

-¿Se nota tanto? -

-Jajaja sí, ¿cómo estás?

 **Cuarta parte**

Volpina llego al departamento, encendió las luces mientras buscaba a Marinette y a Alya, lo único que encontró, fueron las maletas de Marinette y la ropa desordenada de Alya… afortunadamente las computadoras ya estaban instaladas, las pantallas llevaban 4 días monitoreando el museo de la Orangerie…

-Estas chicas son un desastre… -Volpina observo el reloj, no tardarían en llegar.

Esta noche, sería la primer misión. Nada tiene que salir mal. Volpina escucho el timbre del departamento, se acercó al contestador:

-Soy Alya – Inmediatamente se escuchó el sonido que aprobaba su acceso.

Volpina se relajó y se acercó a la puerta para abrirle. Alya entro al departamento cansada y con los tacones en las manos…

-Valla, un día divertido, supongo- Decía Volpina completamente divertida, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su larga cabellera castaña.

-¡Oh, por favor! Mis pies me están matando – Alya se recargaba contra la pared y se sujetaba el cabello en una coleta.

-¿Qué has conseguido? Espero que sea bueno, se está notando el amor – Volpina hizo un gesto para recordarle que tenía pequeñas mordidas en el cuello.

-Te recuerdo que es mi trabajo, no es algo que yo haya querido… pero espera a ver lo que encontré… – Alya no podía ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción, miro alrededor del lugar, casi confundida – ¿Y Marinette?

-Aún no ha llegado, espero que este aquí pronto – Volpina regreso a su lugar en el centro de cómputo, volteó a ver a Alya y le ofreció a esta un par de auriculares –Muy bien, Ladywifi, es hora de comenzar con nuestra parte.

 **Quinta parte**

Había olvidado lo que sentía por él… ¿por qué?. La tarde estaba cayendo sobre Paris… podía ver la tarde y como se empezaban a encender las luces de todo Paris… la tarde… tarde.

-Adrien, lo siento, tengo que irme, ya es tarde – Marinette tomo la pequeña cajita blanca con el almuerzo completamente frio de la mesa, sabía que era tarde, pero todo estaba dentro de los parámetros. Cómo reconocer que la única debilidad era Adrien.

-No te preocupes Marinette, si vas a alguna parte te puedo llevar, mi motocicleta esta fuera del restaurante – Adrien no dejaba de sentirse feliz por ella, la admiraba tanto, por fin el sueño de ella se estaba haciendo realidad.

-No te molestes, fue lindo verte, me da gusto que estés bien- Marinette salió corriendo del restaurante, evitando el contacto con su mirada, porque si lo veía, corría el riesgo de quedarse y preguntarle el "¿por qué?" de esa ocasión, pero ya había pasado tanto…

Adrien se quedó en la mesa, pensativo. La vio pedir un taxi por la gran ventana de la cafetería, Marinette volteó para despedirse de él, sus miradas se encontraron por un micro segundo… Ella desapareció entre las calles bien iluminadas de Paris.

 **Sexta parte**

-Casi llegas tarde Marinette – Decía Alya con un tono de preocupación.

-Afortunadamente no fue así, ¿estás lista? – Volpina le acerco un estuche negro.

-Estoy bien, comenzaremos pronto – Decía Marinette mientras abría un estuche negro, no quería decirles nada Adrien, podría no llevarse a cabo la misión.

Los saludos comenzarían más tarde, ahora tenían otras cosas por hacer. Marinette saco del estuche un traje negro con pequeños unos pequeños puntos rojos, casi imperceptibles, mismo que se colocó, peino su cabello y al final solo quedo colocarse el antifaz.

Alya la equipo con una serie de dispositivos tecnológicos avanzados, localizador, comunicadores, paralizadores… el traje de Marinette podía ser comparado con una navaja suiza.

 **Séptima parte**

-Todo está bien Marinette, tranquilízate, lo peor ya paso- Se reconfortaba a sí misma, sabía el significado de sus palabras al recordar a Adren y que ya era hora de dejar de ser la Marinette de siempre.

-¿Estas lista Ladybug? – Marinette sonrío al recordar su nombre clave.

-Lista – Respondió con seguridad.

-Bien, comencemos. – Ladywifi se apresuró a teclear en el ordenador.

Frente a las 5 pantallas se veían imágenes del techo, la estructura y arquitectura del museo, así como la seguridad del lugar… y por último, la sala en dónde se encontraba el objeto que se tenía que destruir.

 **Octava Parte**

-Alerta a todas las unidades, alerta a todas las unidades, tenemos un robo. Repórtense al museo de la Orangerie enseguida. Alerta a todas las unidades. Tenemos un robo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Adrien, enseguida giro a la derecha del semáforo, se dirigía al muso de la Orangerie, la noche no sería tan tranquila después de todo… sólo debía tener cuidado de que no lo reconocieran…

-Bien, es hora de ser creativo, veamos… - Adrien giro a su derecha y se percató de una pequeña tienda de disfraces.

 **Fin del segundo capítulo**

 _Adelanto del tercer capítulo_

-Oye tú, ¡voltea!, ¡deja el cuadro en el suelo! – decía Chat Noir con una voz potente. Ladybug se volvió hacía él, esta fría, casi paralizada. El hombre de negro con antifaz y profundos ojos verdes saco de su cinturón una pistola – Si no te mueves, no te pasará nada… estas arrestada.

 _Fin del adelanto_

 _Hola de nuevo chicos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, avanzo lento pero seguro. También muchas gracias a_ _wendylove4_ _por su lindo comentario y a las personitas que han leído y seguido la historia, espero que les siga gustando. Espero contenta sus comentarios y sugerencias._

 _Los invito también a leer "Tienes que saberlo", un pequeño fic corto, súper dulce, que trata de la situación entre Ladybug y Adrien, y de cómo se desarrollan sus vidas después de saber quién es el otro._


	3. Pasado I

**En el capítulo anterior**

-Bien, es hora de ser creativo, veamos… - Adrien giro a su derecha y se percató de una pequeña tienda de disfraces.

 **Capítulo 3**

 _El pasado de Adrien I_

 _Habían pasado ya más de 2 años, desde el accidente en avión que terminó con la vida del famoso diseñador y empresario Gabriel Agreste, dejando atrás un gran legado en la moda y a su joven hijo, Adrien._

Cualquiera podría decirme que es fácil superar la muerte de quién apenas conoces, pero a decir verdad, para mí fue más complicado de lo que creen, pase días enteros descubriendo secretos de los que hubiera preferido nunca enterarme; cuentas millonarias a nombre de numerosas amantes y modelos, importación de materiales de procedencia dudosa, la ruina y posterior compra de pequeñas empresas textileras, lavado de dinero… entre otras cosas; fue sumamente difícil poner la cara ante todos los medios ya que la noticia duro más de tres meses, podía saber lo que las personas pensaban de mi "Ahí va ese idiota con cara de inocente, cuando bien sabía a lo que se dedicaba su padre, seguro lo mato él".

En esos momentos mi vida era un desastre, todo estaba a pique, ya no podía asistir más a la universidad, dejé de lado todas mis actividades extra y mi carrera como modelo, e incluso me fui alejando de mis amigos, la presión de los medios por querer cubrir todo el escándalo sobre la vida de Gabriel Agreste y claro, yo como su único heredero asumí todas las cuentas y deudas, tenía que buscar la solución tanto efectiva y en algunos casos legal a cada uno de los problemas que había dejado atrás, por poco me doy por vencido, pero fue la ayuda de Marinette la que me saco de ese oscuro momento. A ella, a quien anteriormente no había visto más allá que a una simple compañera de clase.

Ella llego una semana después del último día que asistí a la universidad, con un semblante preocupado y gentil, tocó a la puerta con el pretexto de ayudarme a pasar los exámenes y ponerme al corriente con las clases; yo sabía muy bien que estaba en mi casa por otra cosa, supuse que estaría buscando información para después venderla, pero fui un tonto al juzgarla, Marinette quería ayudarme de verdad.

Ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, ella llevaba una caja de panecillos que para mí siempre serán "los mejores de todo Paris". Pasamos a la sala en dónde había estado leyendo toda cantidad de contratos, actas notariales, procedimientos de acción a la empresa, compra de equipo, cuentas bancarias y algunos secretos de mi padre.

Marinette que pretendía ponerme al corriente con todas mis clases, coloco los libros y cuadernos sobre una silla, y al ver el inmenso caos de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa… comprendió que la escuela era la menor de mis preocupaciones, con un semblante de decisión y firmeza se dispuso a ayudarme a resolver todo eso.

Se sentó junto a mí entregándome un pastelillo de fresas y dejo sobre mis piernas la cajita con el resto de los postres, se levantó del sillón y se puso a ordenar por áreas y prioridad todos los documentos, lo hacía bastante rápido, y si me lo preguntan, realmente me parecía que todo lo conocía.

Eventualmente no podía permitir que ella se pusiera a arreglar todo eso sola, le di una última mordida al pastelillo y me levante inmediatamente, observe su forma de organizar y comencé a hacer lo mismo con el resto de los documentos. Acabamos pronto de acomodarlos y me fui en dirección a la cocina, no podía creer mis modales, Marinette me ayudaba y yo no podía ofrecerle ni siquiera una simple taza de café; cuando regrese ella se encontraba un poco nerviosa y estaba guardando dentro de su bolso los libros y las notas que me había llevado.

-¿Ya te vas?

-N-no, para nada, solo quería tener todo en orden –

-Oh si, valla… gracias por venir aquí a ayudarme-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo que hacen los amigos-

Le extendí una pequeña taza de café y le acerque los pastelillos. No habíamos cruzado palabra desde que ella entro por la puerta, nos sentamos en el sillón, y yo no podía dejar de ver el café en mis manos, sentía el calor y olía el tenue aroma del azúcar.

-Espero que te gusten – me decía ella con una gran sonrisa.

Levante mi vista y ahí estaba ella, sonriendo, cubriéndome con su calidez y siendo amable conmigo. La abrace y lloré como nunca. Lloré hasta quedarme dormido.

Cuando desperté eran tal vez las cuatro de la mañana, la habitación estaba oscura y me encontraba cubierto por un cobertor; era desde el sillón en donde podía observarla trabajar sobre los documentos, una pequeña lámpara en el centro de la mesa iluminaba lo suficiente para que ella pudiera leer los papeles. Marinette los estudiaba, después escribía en un pequeño post-it y luego lo colocaba sobre el archivo que tuviera.

Me quede observándola desde la oscuridad, casi acechándola. Mientras la veía, yo trataba de recordar cada detalle que conocía de ella, cada gesto, cada anécdota, cada momento que compartimos juntos e incluso cada conversación que habíamos tenido. Estaba buscando el motivo por el cuál ella venía a ayudarme, pero no lo encontraba. Me llamaba la atención la rapidez con la que actuaba.

Por fin comenzaba a amanecer, la luz del sol entraba justo por detrás de Marinette, quien en un momento a otro, alzo la vista y fijo sus ojos en mí.

-Hola-

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, gracias… ¿Qué tal tú?-

-No me quejo-

Me sonreía, claramente podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos, producto de haber pasado toda la noche despierta; me incorpore y me dirigí hacia ella, pude observar como prácticamente había acabado de ordenar todos los papeles, me tenía sorprendido.

-Me acompañas a desayunar-

-Encantada-

Realmente me sentía mejor, después de varios días de estar despierto por la preocupación y los problemas, Marinette me había regalado una noche de descanso y sueño, lo menos que podía hacer era recompensarla. Nos quedamos en la cocina, yo preparaba la fruta, deje el té calentándose y puse un par de huevos en sartén, mientras que Marinette servía el jugo.

-Marinette, por favor siéntate-

-Pero, aún no he acomodado la mesa-

-No te preocupes, ahora lo hago yo-

-Tranquila Marinette, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-

-mmm… pero-

-Nada de peros, siéntate y ahora mismo te sirvo el desayuno-

-… Esta bien…-

-Perfecto- Regrese a la sala y tome los pastelillos de la caja… por unos instantes observé la mesa con todos los documentos, admirando el gran trabajo que había hecho, no tenía como agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por mi, cuando llegue a la cocina la encontré frente a la estufa –Marinette… -Le hice una mueca de enojo, a la que ella reaccionó preocupada y nerviosa.

-Lo siento lo siento lo siento – Dijo al caminar rápidamente a su lugar, para luego sentarse.

-Jajajajaja no te preocupes, no estoy molesto – Me dirigí hacia ella, la tome de las manos y la mire directamente a los ojos -Quédate aquí Marinette, en un momento te serviré-

Ella me devolvía la sonrisa, casi divertida. – Está bien –

Termine de preparar el desayuno, le serví sentándome enfrente de ella.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho, Marinette-

-¡Oh!, n-no no tienes de que, te lo dije, somos amigos-

-Exacto, a eso es lo que voy… yo sé que no hablamos mucho y que apenas nos conocemos… pero gracias, es bueno saber que tengo a una grandiosa amiga-

-De nada- Mientras me decía esto, sonreía maravillosamente.

-Por cierto… estos pastelillos, ¡son fantásticos!, ¿los has hecho tú?-

-¿Enserio te gustaron?-

-¡Si! Están muy ricos-

-La verdad es que los hace mi familia, tenemos una pastelería-

-¡Wow! Entonces, debí dejarte hacer el desayuno a ti-

-Oye, tú dijiste que no te ayudará- Me decía mientras me acusaba con el tenedor.

-jajaja, solo estoy bromeando, yo soy un excelente cocinero-

-jajajaja-

Después de una semana infernal, la conversación que tuve ese día con Marinette fue como un respiro para mi alma, nos reímos y platicamos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, nos levantamos y dejamos los trastes remojándose.

-Ese pastel de queso estaba realmente delicioso, nunca había probado uno igual-

-Sí, me di cuenta que te gustó, porque no me diste ni un bocado-

-Lo siento, tenía hambre-

-jajaja eres un glotón, pero no te preocupes, por esta vez, te perdonaré-

-Jajaja- Ambos caminamos en dirección a la sala, sabíamos que las risas tendrían que esperar… pero su sola presencia ya me tranquilizaba.

-Adrien- Me decía Marinette con una voz decidida

-Dime-

-Te mostraré, en esta parte se encuentran los pertenecientes a la empresa, en estos otros… – Me decía mientras señalaba cada montonsito de documentos perfectamente ordenados –Cada uno de estos tiene escrito encima el acta legal que debes realizar, así como mi pequeña sugerencia de lo que podrías hacer con estas pequeñas empresas absorbidas- Yo la observaba atentamente mientras me mostraba cada documento y cada salida legal que tenían.

-Marinette, ¿cómo sabes tanto de esto?-

-Estas diciendo que…-

-No, no, no, para nada, no me malinterpretes, lo que quiero decir es que conoces muy bien el modo de operación de la empresa-

-jejeje sí… respecto a eso…-

-Dime-

-Sólo no te vayas a reír-

-No podría reírme-

-Bien, tal vez sepas, que mi mayor sueño es ser una gran diseñadora de modas-

-¿De verdad?

-Si, es mi sueño… espero algún día tener mi propia empresa – Yo la veía tan convencida y emocionada mientras me platicaba de sus metas, en sus ojos podía ver un brillo de esperanza, su espíritu se volvía contagioso y me regresaba el entusiasmo. Por leves instantes me sentí deprimido, quería poseer esa misma pasión y determinación por "algo"… toda mi vida mi padre me había dicho que hacer… pero ahora que ya no estaba, me preguntaba por el rumbo que estaba a punto de tomar mi vida. –Pero por ahora, realizo algunos diseños y voy construyendo poco a poco mi tesis, mi tema es "Construcción y elaboración de la marca Dupain-Cheng"

Todo tenía sentido, es por esa razón que no se le hizo ajeno el resolver los problemas del coorporativo, estaba familiarizada con lo que implicaba la producción en el mundo de la moda.

-Me impresionas-

-N-no es la gran cosa-

-No digas eso, claro que sí-

-Espero que un día de estos puedas mostr/*Rin rin*

El sonido del teléfono celular nos regresó a la realidad. Quien llamaba era la nueva asistente que contraté, "Rafaela" en ese momento ella me estaba ayudando con las juntas para los corporativos, ya que al quedarme frente a la empresa los cheques que se habían firmado quince días atrás habían rebotado, dejando desprotegidos a los empleados… era para eso y otros cientos de problemas más. –Bien, entonces nos vemos a las 11:00 am, claro, hasta entonces –

-Lo siento Marinette, en ¿qué nos quedamos?-

-No te preocupes, bien como te decía…-

Marinette termino de darme las indicaciones pertenecientes a cada tipo de documento, podía verla llena de energía pero también estaba cansada, había pasado toda la noche resolviendo mis problemas, sentí como la cara se me caía de vergüenza.

-Por último y por lo que pude leer en estos documentos, son asuntos personales, los que involucran cuentas lejos del corporativo y transacciones a esta lista de personas, sobre cada una coloqué lo que a mi parecer puede ser la mejor solución para la empresa ya que de seguir así no se podrán pagar las cuentas en un periodo de 4 meses, claro él que decide eres tú, pero como yo lo veo, no es posible que se mantengan estos pagos ya que tú no tienes ningún lazo legal, trato o convenio con estas personas, por lo que…- Marinette en ningún momento me juzgo por las acciones de mi padre, ahora sí que estaba avergonzado… no sentí que me recriminará o me diera indirectas, solo me estaba apoyando, en todo lo que podía. Dentro de mi mente, trataba de descubrir una forma de compensarla… un simple desayuno no era suficiente… Marinette pudo pasar su noche de cualquier otra forma, como divirtiéndose, descansando, diseñando… pero no, se quedó conmigo y yo no recuerdo el por qué ella es así conmigo… No comprendo.

-Muchas gracias Marinette, no tengo como agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí-

-Jejeje… si verd / Un bostezo no la dejo concluir… / ¡Hay perdón!, vas a creer que soy una dormilona-

-No, lo que yo creo es que te he mantenido mucho tiempo despierta-

-No no no, no tienes porque, yo vine a apoyarte-

-Creo que nunca podré terminar de agradecerte, porque no me dejas llevart/

*Rin rin* Una vez más era el teléfono celular que me quitaba las palabras de la boca. –Sí, soy yo… está bien… allí estarñe… llegaré pronto – Rafaela había logrado convocar a todos los directivos.

-Marinette yo…-

-No te preocupes, puedo caminar a casa-

-Lo siento mucho… pero aun así no quiero que te vayas sola caminando… -

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Qué tanto te gustan las limusinas?

 **Fin del capítulo 3**

 _¡Hola chicos!_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y me han dejado un bellísimo comentario como_ Elizabeth Corvinus, Shiion y XIME _, de verdad les agradezco._

 _Me he puesto a pensar mucho sobre el desarrollo de este fic, por lo que he cambiado un poco el orden de los capítulos, con el fin de que tengan más contexto y conocimiento sobre el pasado de cada uno… (por lo que tendrán que esperar un poquitito más antes de que vean cómo se persiguen y se disparan). Sobre todo, disculpen si llego a tardarme un poquito, he estado un poco ocupada._

 _Si aún tienen tiempo de sobra, pueden pasar a leer mi otro fic "Tienes que saberlo" (comedia romántica) ya que al igual que este, su trama corresponde al universo de Ladybug._

 _Espero que hayan pasado unas grandiosas fiestas junto con sus familias, seres queridos y amigos n.n ¡Animo! Que este año, lleguen muchas cosas buenas y fuerzas para seguir luchando por nuestros sueños :D_


	4. Para el futuro

**En el capítulo anterior**

-Creo que nunca podré terminar de agradecerte, porque no me dejas llevart/

*Rin rin* Una vez más era el teléfono celular que me quitaba las palabras de la boca. –Sí, soy yo… está bien… allí estarñe… llegaré pronto – Rafaela había logrado convocar a todos los directivos.

-Marinette yo…-

-No te preocupes, puedo caminar a casa-

-Lo siento mucho… pero aun así no quiero que te vayas sola caminando… -

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Qué tanto te gustan las limusinas?

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Primera parte**

-Dirígete ahora al tercer piso, dime, ¿Puedes ver el corredor de la izquierda?

-Sí, aquí estoy-

-Direccionando cámara de vigilancia- mencionaba Ladywifi casi susurrando

-Es la tercera puerta, se abrirá con el siguiente código-

En el cuarto de mando Volpina tecleo en el ordenado una secuencia de números que inmediatamente apareció en el brazalete comunicador de Ladybug, esta sonrió y acceso los códigos en la puerta de seguridad.

-Estoy dentro-

Ladywifi observaba en las pantallas a un pequeño punto rojo parpadeante y la escena en vivo de la sala del museo que confirmaban la exacta posición de Ladybug.

-Bien, es tu turno-

Ladybug saco de su pequeño cinturón un artefacto rojo, mismo que se iluminaba en uno de los pequeños círculos negros que tenía en la superficie, eso le indicaba la pieza que estaba buscando y se guío hasta llegar a un cuadro de una tormenta azul; de igual forma tomo de su cinturón un par pinzas cortando el cable de seguridad del cuadro.

-Apresúrate Ladybug, un guardia se está acercando a la sala por la derecha- interrumpió Ladywifi

-Tienes 10, 9, 8…

-Es hora de irnos chicas- una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Mientras escuchaba la cuenta regresiva, Ladybug tomo su pistola gancho y disparo contra el techo, rompiendo así la cristalería que cubría el museo. Al escuchar el estruendo y un montón de vidrios estrellándose contra el piso, el guardia de seguridad se apresuró a presionar la alarma pero ya era demasiado tarde lo único que alcanzo a ver fue la silueta de un pie alejándose.

-Te vemos en casa- La comunicación con Ladywifi había terminado ya, solo alcanzo a escuchar el pitido del cambio de comunicación.

-¡Maldición!- Fue lo único que el guardia pudo decir.

Ladybug salió corriendo del techo del museo, brincando entre la diversidad de casas, restaurantes, galerías… los colores y las luces se mezclaban para formar el mayor espectáculo de Paris, la noche.

Por fin se detuvo cuando se encontró lo suficientemente lejos del museo que ya ni siquiera conseguía distinguirlo, su respiración profunda y agitada le impidió mantenerse de pie, se acercó a una pared contra la que se recargo, se cercioro de que nadie la hubiese seguido al ver que no había rastro de nadie guardo la pistola y se sentó sobre la azotea de un viejo almacén, fue ahí cuando corto toda comunicación con Volpina y Ladywifi.

-Es nuestra hora amiguita- Una pequeña criatura se apareció entre las manos de Ladybug, después una luz blanca convirtió su actual traje negro en un rojo intenso.

En ese mismo momento tomo el cuadro que contenía una tormenta azul y lo destruyo.

 **Segunda parte**

De una pequeña caja color negro, de entre las cosas de Marinette un pequeño resplandor apareció

-Aww… ¡que hambre tengo!- Una pequeña criatura color negro parecida a un gato, buscaba levantarse de la cajita. Se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, una de sus pequeñas orejas de gato percibían.

-¡Ya te encontré!- Salió volando de la caja en dónde se encontraba y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la ciudad.

 **Tercera parte**

-Esto es lo único que tenemos en color negro-

-Ya veo, el antifaz se ve bien, me lo llevo-

-Espere, creo que encontré otro accesorio… al parecer es un sombrero…-El encargado de la tienda saco de un baúl lo que parecían unas orejas de gato, mismas que le mostro a Adrien.

-Jajaja, ¿orejas de gato?, no cree que sería muy extraño que alguien me viera con eso puesto-

-Es una tienda de disfraces, es lo más discreto que puedo ofrecerle, estoy seguro que a la fiesta que valla nadie lo notará… no es como si fuera a salvar al mundo con eso puesto-

-Jajaja, si… eso sería muy extraño-

Adrien pago por el antifaz y salió de inmediato, encendió su motocicleta y se fue en dirección al museo. Una pequeña figura color negro lo seguía animadamente, por fin lo había re encontrado.

 **Cuarta parte**

La destrucción del cuadro tuvo como resultado la liberación de una pequeña mariposa negra, que inmediatamente atrapo Ladybug, está la sujeto entre sus manos regresándola a su estado original, causando el mismo efecto sobre el cuadro de la tormenta y un efecto aún más extraordinario en el laboratorio del departamento de policía ya que una de las extrañas criaturas comenzó a desintegrarse entre una especie de humo negro en una joven mujer, regresando su ritmo cardiaco a la normalidad e incluso su tono de piel había cambiado.

Los médicos al verla en ese estado temieron lo peor, por lo que realizaron las pruebas correspondientes lo más rápido posible para determinar su nivel de toxicidad o en caso contrario su "regreso a la normalidad" ya que su extrema deshidratación y al encontrarse en un estado de mínima respuesta era posible perderla. La llevaron a la sección me cuidados intensivos pero en ningún momento dejo de estar encadenada.

Ladybug sonreía satisfecha, en cualquier lugar en el que estuviera esa víctima, ahora era libre.

-Eso es todo Tikki, gracias- La pequeña criatura salió del comunicador.

-¿Es hora de ir a casa?-

-Así es… hemos llegado a casa-

-Extrañaba Paris-

-Yo también, como no tienes idea-

 **Quinta parte**

 _Del pasado para el futuro de Marinette I_

 _-Ya casi es final del ciclo escolar…, se ha pasado volando nuestro primer año, no lo crees Alya? … ¿Alya? ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Marinette, tienes que leer esto._

Desde la secundaría que había estado enamorada de él, y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ya no existían hombres como él: caballeroso, centrado, talentoso, guapo, inteligente, gentil con todas las personas… Pase días esperando ver su limusina doblar la calle e incluso pase las horas queriendo ver sus ojos verdes entrar por la puerta de la escuela, cada día que yo pasaba sin verlo era como un día perdido. Me había enamorado tanto de él…

Le había dado tanto poder sobre mí y él ni siquiera lo sabía, era una típica historia de amor. No habíamos tenido una conversación decente fuera de los labores de la escuela y ya lo estaba perdiendo.

Seguí la nota de la explosión del avión en todos los medios y me pareció increíble como un accidente pudo arruinar toda la reputación que tenía Adrien, lo tacharon de asesino y de mafioso; para los medios el accidente no fue una desgracia sino una coincidencia y se dedicaron a investigar cada uno de las aspectos ocultos de la vida del gran Gabriel Agreste, de las que se encontraron actividades sospechosas e ilícitas que inmediatamente heredo Adrien, ya que al ser el único hijo reconocido de Gabriel, toda la fortuna paso a ser de Adrien, quedándose al enfrente de casi toda la industria textilera, del diseño y de la moda en Paris, eso asumía una cantidad millonaria en euros.

Los medios asumieron siempre lo peor, en ningún momento se le dio credibilidad y la oportunidad de defender su persona… en las fotografías que aparecía se le notaba avergonzado, cansado, triste… solo.

Lo único que podía hacer era ayudarlo no importaba como, tome una cajita de pastelillos y salí corriendo en dirección a la universidad, abrí su casillero de donde tomé su horario y fui a buscar a cada uno de sus profesores, después de ocho horas de juntar sus tareas y apuntes pude dirigirme a su casa. No me costó ningún esfuerzo hacer todo eso, pero mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear a algunos metros de distancia a la puerta… y la verdad yo no sabía si él se encontraba en su casa.

Solo estaba tratando de acercarme, posiblemente sería la última vez para verlo en persona… Llevaba unos cuantos minutos pensando en qué decirle "Hola… soy Marinette, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Claro que te acuerdas de mí, somos compañeros de clase" "Soy Marinette, sé que no nos conocemos muy bien pero en la escuela sí, yo solo vengo a…" "Buenas tardes joven Agreste…"… mi mente era un desastre, tenía la oportunidad de hablarle diplomáticamente y salirme con la mía: "Como presidenta de la clase vengo a entregarte estos libros y notas que me encargaron tus profesores para que te pongas al corriente", nadie lo sabría, solo era cuestión de controlar mis nervios.

-C-como presidenta de la clase, yo vengo a entregarte estos libros y notas que pedí para que regreses… No no no, así no era.

Era un desastre.

Solo me arme de valor, no sabía cómo me respondería, quizá ya no le interese la escuela… Respire profundo, toque el timbre y hable.

-Hola Adrien, soy Marinette, vengo a entregarte estos libros y notas que me encargaron los profesores en caso de que desees volver a la escuela-

 **Quinta parte**

 _El pasado de Adrien II_

Pase prácticamente tres días viviendo en la empresa Agreste, y fue en esos momentos en los que logré entender el "por qué" tenía una video conferencia en lugar de un padre.

Los días que pase frente a la empresa, recibí toda clase de llamadas por parte de sus acreedores y de sus numerosas amantes súper modelo, pero lo logré, deje de lado toda la paja que estaba acarreando la empresa, junto con sus negocios sucios. Antes, la firma de "Gabriel Agreste" era famosa por tener los más altos estándares de calidad, de diseño e innovación… pero lejos de toda la basura, el nivel que podía alcanzar la empresa era absolutamente mayor.

Agradecí cada sabio consejo que Marinette me dejo, porque fue eso lo que mantuvo la empresa a flote… posiblemente yo hubiese tomado otra decisión y el resultado no sería el mismo, ¿la clave?, ella pensó en los trabajadores. Yo tenía mucho que aprender.

Sólo había un par de cosas sueltas, que no se podían resolver hasta ver el primer informe bimestral de costos. Tenía dos meses para resolver mi propia vida, comenzaría por descansar.

Pase dormido un par de días, no lo voy a negar, era el único lugar "seguro" en el que ya la prensa y los medios no sospecharon, ellos se dedicaban a buscarme en fiestas de lujo, yates, antros… entre otras excentricidades en las que pudiera derrochar la fortuna Agreste, eso gracias a la fama que me gane de "Hijo de papá" y posterior a la "Asesino"… claro, de vez en cuando mandaban a un periodista a fotografiar mi casa y para buscar pistas de lavado de dinero e incluso "súper fiestas".

Cuando por fin recobre todas mis energías, aún tenía en mente el "qué sería de mi vida"… Pensé seriamente en todo, reconsideré cada aspecto. La vida que había llevado no era la que yo había elegido, recordé cuando comenzaron las clases extra, yo estaba entusiasmado, quería tomar clases de natación pero en cambio entre a "clases avanzadas de Mandarín, Portugués e Inglés", cuando empecé a mostrar interés por los deportes y a jugar con mis compañeros de clase decidió apuntarme a una liga de esgrima y basketball, me gustaba participar pero ya no era divertido… era siempre una feroz competencia y rivalidad, con el tiempo mi padre me fue incluyendo a la moda, por lo que comencé una carrera como modelo.

El que yo pensará que hacer con mi vida no significaba que el tiempo dejara de transcurrir, así que asistí de nuevo a la universidad, con el fin de no volverme loco de escuchar sólo mi propia voz… para mi sorpresa fue un alivio encontrarme justo en la puerta con Marinette, casi me había olvidado de ella, la chica que tenía tanta dulzura como fortaleza.

-¡Buenos días!-

-Buenos días Marinette-

Desde ese día, Marinette y yo nos volvimos grandes amigos, eso se debe a que los medios surtieron efecto entre la gran mayoría de mis compañeros de clase y algunos amigos; pero no todo fue así, yo recibía textos e incluso e-mails de mi mejor amigo Nino, ya que por su intercambio no me fue posible verlo, aun así él me mandaba todo su apoyo y claro varias fotos de su estancia en Rusia.

Comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos después de la escuela, yo estaba realmente fuera de horarios, con tanto tiempo libre pude pensar claramente las cosas, al contrario de Marinette, ella siempre tenía vestidos que confeccionar, gorros que hacer, concursos que ganar, niños que cuidar, pastelillos que hornear, era como ver a una pequeña navaja suiza que subía y bajaba escaleras, siempre lista para actuar. Por mi parte, deje de lado todas las actividades extras que tenía, ya no era posible continuar con la carrera de modelo por la caída de mi imagen y la empresa estaba pasando por un periodo de prueba de nueva aceptación de la última colección.

-¿Estas bien, Adrien?-

-Claro, estoy bien-

-Te veo muy pensativo-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No… nada-

-¿Enserio? Ese "no… nada" no suena precisamente a "nada"-

-Estoy bien Marinette, confía en mí-

-Yo confío en ti, bien, de la lista solo me falta comprar hilo de seda-

-Bien, y ese hilo para ¿qué lo vas a usar?-Le decía mientras pasábamos frente a un puesto de periódicos

-¡Oh mira! ¿A quién estoy mirando?-

-¿De que hablas? Yo no veo nada-

-Valla, es el terror de Paris atacando de nuevo- Marinette me enseñaba la portada del periódico de Paris, en donde claramente se notaba que éramos parte de la primera plana.

-jajaja que graciosa Marinette… pero ¿ya viste?-

-¿Qué tengo que ver?-

-Tiene una pequeña secuas, jajaja- Le decía mientras señalaba en la foto a Marinette

-Jajaja, valla ahora sí que están en peligro -

Nos moríamos de risa al ver los titulares de los periódicos.

-Ahora que estas más tranquilo, me dirás ¿qué te pasa?-

-No sé de qué me hablas-

No estaba listo para contarle más allá de mis preocupaciones, aunque estaba seguro de que ella las intuía, cada que nos veíamos yo no dudaba en preguntarle sobre la confección, la creación de diseños… ya que al estar al frente de la empresa yo tendría y **podía decidir** para el futuro de la empresa… Poder decidir, fueron esas palabras las que me llevaron a cambiar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 _Hola muchachitos, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, de verdad, me alientan mucho a seguir escribiendo e imaginando más cositas, espero actualizar pronto._

 _Para el próximo capítulo les tengo algo muy bonito, solo emociónense mucho n.n_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	5. El juego

**Capítulo 5**

 **Primera parte**

Tal vez podrán pasar cientos de años antes de que lo notes, de cómo mis ojos se posaban sobre ti durante horas; observando cada detalle de tu rostro… adoraba cada cabello tuyo e incluso soñaba con el calor de tu mano.

-¡Mira! Este es el anillo de compromiso, él mismo me lo dio esta tarde –

Sí ella me lo hubiera dicho en cualquier otro momento, estoy segura que no le habría creído ni una palabra… Todo había resultado tan mágico y maravilloso, aun cuando no me atrevía a contarle lo que mi corazón suplicaba… en él había encontrado un amigo indispensable.

La observé cansada y fastidiada de su presencia

-Ya lo vi Chloé, les deseo la mejor de las suertes- suspire con amargura.

-Lo sé, lo sé… después de todo, gano la mejor.

Aún recuerdo su patética mirada bajo la sombra azul turquesa, podría decir que entre triunfante y orgullosa, sobrepasando la satisfacción; note como me juzgaba de pies a cabeza, esperando que me marchará lo más pronto posible. Lo que no sabía ella era que dentro de mi crecían espinas y fuego que se expandían entre mis entrañas, simplemente no podía pasar ni un segundo más allí.

Entre la irá y el deseo de desaparecerla…, mi mente me traicionaba, _ahora_ todo comenzaba a tener sentido: la nota, la actitud extraña y evasiva, e incluso su distanciamiento. Prefería acabar con todo eso de una vez, porque ya no podía seguir aguantando más su mirada vacía… yo sabía muy bien que estaba conmigo por lástima y que él no tardaba en marcharse. Después de todo ese tiempo, nada había cambiado.

La miré sin ocultar mi tristeza, sus palabras retumbaban dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez "Después de todo, gano la mejor" "Después de todo, gano la mejor" "Después de todo, gano la mejor"… giré en dirección a la puerta.

-Realmente, les deseo lo mejor – La escuché bufar con fastidio al momento que cerraba la puerta.

Se fue el último día que pise la empresa de Gabriel Agreste.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana conseguí llegar a casa, ocultando mis lágrimas y ahogando ese sentimiento de derrota en mi garganta. Organice mi maleta lo más rápido que pude, disfrute de mi última comida con mis padres y subía al taxi.

Ya todo lo que pude ser, jamás lo seré. Hasta nunca Adrien.

Pero ya basta de contar esa vieja historia, hace tanto tiempo que deje de ser tan patética, finalmente deje de perseguir absurdas fantasías. Ahora mismo y aunque ustedes no sepan de todo el modo en que ocurrió, yo persigo mariposas sobre los tejados de Paris. Jugando divertida sin un opositor y sin ningún obstáculo. Haciendo el bien mientras hacemos el mal.

¿Qué puedo decir? Podía fabricar los vestidos más elegantes y hermosos, reservando lo más preciado para mi uso personal… pero sin un centavo para comprar telas finas esos vestidos seguirían siendo bocetos.

El estilo de vida que estaba que estaba llevando no era tan fácil de mantener, por lo que no podía cerrar mis opciones: prestaba un servicio a la comunidad liberando a los ciudadanos de la terrible plaga que tenían sobre ellos (y que incluso desconocían) y… bueno, tomaba una pequeña comisión por hacer esa pequeña tarea. Cada tres días caía una nueva persona, víctima de sus propias circunstancias e irá, por lo que el negocio resultaba redituable.

Una simple tarjeta roja con puntos negros era mi firma, elegante para la ladrona de arte número uno en Paris, casi me sentí decepcionada al no notar mi presencia en los periódicos.

 **Segunda parte**

Cada golpe era tan diferente al anterior y lo más sospechoso era la cantidad que estaban saliendo e ingresando al laboratorio de la policía, la relación era evidente, sólo un estúpido podría no darse cuenta que el robo de las piezas tenían algo más allá que ver.

Sólo había un problema, ¿ella era quien provocaba las mutaciones en los ciudadanos? Y si era así, ¿Cómo?... No tenía mucho sentido, convertía las personas para después sacarlas… ¿Qué estaba planeando? ¿Qué lograba con eso?... Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Agradecí que esa femenina silueta negra llegará a hacer mi trabajo más interesante y divertido, pero sí en algo estaba seguro, era de que ella tendría que darme algunas respuestas, quisiera dármelas o no.

Destiné una pared completa de mi habitación para resolver el misterio, tenía una enredadera de indicios, pistas, victimas… arte robado.

Gracias a Plagg me quede como el gato negro oculto entre las sombras, recolectando las pequeñas notas que dejaba en cada museo que ella visitaba, me comenzaba a doler la cabeza por cada rasgo caligráfico de su escritura, imaginándome qué clase persona era ella. Después de beber infinidad de tazas de café y de no dormir durante días… lo logré, encontré el lugar de su siguiente movimiento.

Necesitaba tener la cabeza fría antes de salir a buscarla, recordando la conexión entre las víctimas y el arte robado… ella tenía que ser directamente culpable por la aparición de esos seres que acaban con Paris.

Faltaban 45 minutos, 36 segundos para su siguiente golpe… Agradecí infinitamente a Plagg por la visión nocturna, me quede oculto entre lo que parecía ser un jarrón de marfil de la dinastía VI y un bello paisaje florar de los expresionistas.

La vi entrar elegantemente por el corredor, como si no debiera nada a nadie, al contrario, como si le debiéramos a un ser supremo su existencia. Sus movimientos parecían casi felinos, la combinación apropiada para una doncella ladrona.

-Oye tú, ¡voltea!, ¡deja el cuadro en el suelo! – Decía Chat Noir con una voz potente. Ladybug se volvió hacía él, estaba fría, casi paralizada. El hombre de negro con antifaz y profundos ojos verdes saco de su cinturón una pistola – Si no te mueves, no te pasará nada… estas arrestada.

Por un momento lamente exaltarla de tal manera, no quería romper el espectáculo que me estaba presentando, si por espectáculo le llamamos al hecho de robar cuadros neoclasicistas… pero tenía la necesidad (¿curiosidad?) de conocer su rostro.

Ella levanto sus manos, dándome una increíble vista de su cuerpo… la luna bañaba su traje negro, delineando finamente sus curvas y resaltando zonas que comenzaban a dilatar mis pupilas. Ese era posiblemente uno de los momentos más eróticos de mi vida, una combinación entre éxtasis, control y voyerismo, lo noté cuando ella se daba la vuelta… muy lentamente.

Podría jurar que se estaba divirtiendo al hacerlo, su figura meneo la cadera, volviéndome loco… me consideré incapaz de dispararle a aquella frágil criatura, pero tal vez sí, de hacerle cualquier otra cosa.

¿Qué puedo decir? Esa extraña sensación de poder recorriendo mi cuerpo me gritaba constantemente que doblegara a mis instintos más bajos. Solo imaginaba que se sentiría tener mis manos sobre esas caderas juguetonas.

Perdóname sentido de la justicia.

-¿Y tú qué o quién eres? – Su exquisito acento francés me rescató de mis pensamientos y me regreso a la realidad, pero su comentario solo me recordó las orejas de gato que tenía semi ocultas debajo del sombrero, sería confuso que alguien me viera así, aunque las ventajas de tenerlas fueran increíbles.

-Yo soy Chat Noir, y le recuerdo señorita, que puede dejar el cuadro en el suelo, ahora mismo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – Note en su voz temor y vacilación, debí causarle un gran susto.

-Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo… o dime ¿Esperabas a alguien más, _my lady_? – Sentí su disgusto e ira gracias a la mueca que me dedico, esto era casi una comedia.

 **Tercera parte**

-Maldito gato me las va a pagar.- Ladybug corría entre los edificios, escondiéndose entre los callejones y deslizándose nuevamente entre los techos, esperando no encontrar las esmeraldas fijas en ella (y esa risa burlona), en su mente retumbaba una y otra vez "Esa voz, era casi idéntica". Se sentía acorralada, asustada y sus manos temblaban.

Había comenzado el juego.

 **Fin del Capítulo 5**

¡Volvimoooos…! Wuju…!

Disculpen la demora chicos, sé que no es un capítulo particularmente largo pero he decido dejar como de lado el pasado de los personajes para enfocarnos en lo más emocionante. La forma de escribir va a ser más rápida pero se aclarara lo que ocurre en la trama en forma de flashback más adelante.

Gracias por leerme, por sus reviews, favs y follows. Me alientan muchísimo.


End file.
